Un último beso
by Lily Kerry
Summary: Un recuerdo es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Un recuerdo es lo que me empujó a ser feliz.


Estaba sentada contra un árbol frente a la Madriguera. No quería entrar a la casa a pesar de que podía oler la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley. Fred había sido una gran pérdida y ni Harry ni yo podíamos saber cómo se sentía su gemelo, hermanos o padres en ese momento. Ambos nos sentíamos intrusos en medio del dolor que sentían, pero no podíamos irnos; mis padres seguían en Australia, sin memoria, y la señora Weasley no permitía que nos marcháramos a Grimmauld Place.

La verdad, yo no quería volver a Grimmauld Place.

Me sentía sola y confundida. No dejaba de pensar en el beso con Ron durante la batalla. Lo quería, siempre lo había hecho, eso no podía negarlo. Pero un recuerdo constante me impedía ver claro. Aún no estaba segura si los celos que sentía en sexto año, al verlo con Lavender, eran eso, celos. Cuando Ron y Lavender se besuqueaban por el castillo, yo seguía sufriendo por su muerte. ¿Celos o dolor? En esos momentos me parecía que a nadie le importaba ni parecía recordarlo. Solo Harry y yo.

Sirius Black.

Fue muy poco tiempo, es verdad, pero lo sentí como si hubieran sido años. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos mientras limpiábamos la Mansión Black y disfrutábamos mucho de la compañía mutua. Cómo fue que terminamos así, con besos robados y noches acurrucados, la verdad no lo recuerdo. Claro que era un secreto, solo Ginny y Remus lo sabían. Ella no decía nada de que yo nunca dormía en la habitación que compartíamos y él solo negaba al vernos. Pensamos en decírselo a Harry, pero no hubiera sido muy agradable llegar con una snrisa y decir: "Hola Harry, tú y yo somos grandes amigos, ¿verdad? Bueno pues tu mejor amiga está enamorada de tu padrino". No, no era una opción.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver su sonrisa cuando me decía

—Siempre despeinada, preciosa

Me levanté bruscamente, me pellizqué y parpadeé varias veces, pero él seguía ahí, con su sonrisa franca y el cabello largo, como siempre.

— ¿Sirius? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Realmente esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos y me besaras gritando que me has extrañado, pero un "¿Sirius?" como saludo también está bien.

Sonreí; aunque solo fuera un desvarío de mi mente era bastante parecido al Sirius que yo conocía. Me lancé a sus brazos lo más dramáticamente que pude y lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana, lo cual era lo más probable.

— ¿Mejor?

—Definitivamente

Nos sentamos juntos, de nuevo y me sentí mejor. Si eso era volverse loca… al demonio la cordura.

Lo observé, consciente de que lo volvería a perder por mucho que me doliera. Su cabello largo le daba un toque rebelde, sus ojos grises tan expresivos como siempre me sacaban una sonrisa; él miraba hacia la mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Casi instintivamente me acurruqué en su pecho y respiré su olor, el mismo de siempre, como si estuviera hecho de madera fina y pasto recién cortado.

Sirius me levantó suavemente la cara, pero no me besó, solo parecía querer que le hablara, que le contara lo que había estado pensando, pero yo no quería, sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, él se iría nuevamente y me dejaría sola y desprotegida

—Te necesitaba —mi voz salía por sí misma, ignorando mis deseos—, me sentía vulnerable y tú no estabas ahí para protegerme. Te extrañé tanto.

—No me necesitas, preciosa —murmuró—. Destruiste el horrocrux, lo vi todo porque estaba ahí, protegiéndote. Además tienes a alguien que te ama y al que amas mucho más que a mí, y no tienes que mantenerlo en secreto. Mírame, princesa —añadió al ver que yo volteaba la cara—. Ron y tú serán muy felices, él sí te merece.

Lo besé, tratando de no sentir que perdía el control sobre mi mente, que él estaba ahí y no me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a ir —murmuré contra sus labios.

Él sonrió, sin separarse tampoco. Lo sentí dejarse llevar por unos momentos, como tres años atrás, cuando estábamos abrazados en su recámara, felices. Pero los momentos hermosos tienen su fin y ambos lo sabíamos. Sirius se alejó un poco y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Hermione, eres demasiado inteligente como para creer que me puedo quedar —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. Además, seamos sinceros, yo me fui desde el momento en que James murió. Te mereces algo mejor.

Se levantó y me dio un último beso, mucho más profundo y romántico que cualquiera que me hubiera dado nunca. Se lo devolví rogando que nunca se terminara, pero cuando él se separó, lo entendí y sonreí.

—Ahora, preciosa —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla—, tienes que entrar en esa casa y darle todo tu apoyo a Ron; él te necesita. Yo tengo que ir a darle un pequeño discurso a mi ahijado, que pierde el tiempo culpándose en lugar de consolar a cierta pelirroja bastante simpática —asentí con la cabeza y lo solté. Cerré los ojos, negándome a perder la última imagen que tenía de él—. Te estaremos observando, así que se feliz para que nosotros lo seamos contigo, todos.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Sirius Black, el primer hombre del que me enamoré. Unos minutos después, Harry apareció detrás de mí y juntos entramos a la Madriguera. A partir de ese día dejamos de tratar de alejarnos de los Weasley y los apoyamos todo lo que pudimos hasta que todos logramos salir adelante.

Ahora, a unos minutos de mi boda, me parece ver a un hombre de cabello largo y ojos grises, sonriéndome y diciéndome que él también me amó.


End file.
